Unorthordox Tatics
by Bznboy
Summary: Summary: Kai's belief in strength is completely messed up when he fights a deck that seems strange.


Summary: Kai's belief in strength is completely messed up when he fights a deck that seems strange.

* * *

**Bizen: Damn… I'm surprised that no one has thought of this deck actually. Well maybe you have, but at least anyone I know don't. This is going to be one fun ride for Kai…**

**Kai appears randomly**

**Kai: Who're you?**

**Bizen: Ahh! He found me! *Quickly hides***

**Kai: Oi! You get back here! Where am I!**

**Bizen: *pokes out from hiding place* You're here to say the disclaimer…**

**Kai: Again!? I've did it for so many other people already. Can't you guys give me a break?**

**Bizen: (He's acting rather OOC…) Alright, just say it and I'll send you back the Card Capital. No messing around… Promise!**

**Kai: *grumble**grumble* on your honor as a card fighter.**

**Bizen: Okay! I swear on my honor as a card fighter that I will send Toshiki Kai back to Card Capital once he finishes the disclaimer. Remember, Kai, you brought this on yourself.**

**Kai: Good.**

**Kai: ****Disclaimer: Bizen do not own Cardfight!Vanguard! or their characters, places or game. They all belong to Bushiroad.**

**Kai: Now can I go?**

**Kai is teleported into Misaki's room**

**Misaki was changing halfway when Kai appeared.**

**Misaki: You're looking for a death wish!?**

**Kai: Nope… *quickly exits the room***

**Kai: (Why did that guy send me into Misaki's room, of all places?) *tries not to think of the sexy pose Misaki had halfway changing***

***A note flies onto the foot of Kai***

**Kai: What's this… *picks up and reads the note***

**Note: Kai, I am known as the strangest cardfighter of the country. My honor states that I do not do things you expect. Hope you like the view. **

**Kai: Damn kid…**

* * *

As always, Card Capital was packed with customers right after school. Aichi and the rest of Q4 were fighting the other fighter in the shop. Meanwhile, Kai and Miwa were talking about how much things had changed since Aichi and Kai's official encounter.

Miwa: Really… He used to be so shy and unapproachable, now everyone's crowding around him, asking him for strategies and help with their decks. If I did not see it happened right before my eyes. I wouldn't have thought it was possible.

Kai: Yeah… He's gone way past the level of mine… Dragonic Descendant attacks your vanguard one more time.

Miwa: Haah… No guard… Damage check… No trigger, it's your win again.

Just then, a young blue haired girl with blue eyes approached the two strongest members of Katsue High.

(We'll call her Blue for now)

Blue: Hm? If it isn't Kai Toshiki and Miwa Taishi, hello to you.

Miwa: Yo!

Kai: … Hi…

Miwa: And you are?

Ene: Call me Ene.

Miwa: So, Ene. What do you want with two of us? A fight?

Ene: Umm… Not really, I overheard Kai-san saying something about going past his level. Who are you referring to?

Kai: …

Miwa: Oh, that would be little Sendou there. *points at Sendou Aichi, currently engaged in a battle with someone*

Ene: The National Champion? How are you related to him?

Miwa: Kai here taught Aichi the basic of how to play the game.

Ene: Oh, really? That's something nobody knows, everyone assumes that you and Aichi are rivals. Who would've thought that they were once mentor and student?

Miwa: Well… Said student has long surpassed the master. Now the master is trying to find a way to catch up with his student.

Ene: I see… May I help?

Miwa: If you can hold out against Kai, maybe he'll allow you?

Kai: No.

Miwa: Aw, come on Kai. She might have a good idea for you.

Kai: …Only if she can beat me.

Miwa: Knew you'll come around. Lemme make some space.

-short timeskip-

Kai gave a glance at his hand. It was decent enough. A grade one, two grade twos and two grade threes. He'll be defenseless for a turn at most. Ene, on the other hand, had a big smirk on her face that he couldn't wait to see gone.

Kai: Stand up, the, vanguard. Eradicator Strike-dagger Dragon!

Ene: Stand up, vanguard! Tri-Stinger Dracokid!

Kai: I'm first, draw.

The card Kai drew was another grade 2 card. Frowning at it, he took the only grade one card from his hand and stacked it on top of his vanguard circle.

Kai: Ride the vanguard, Eradicator, Demolition Dragon! Strike-dagger Dragon moves to the rearguard. Turn end.

_Kai's young thunder dragon was replaced by a slightly older one. The red thunder dragon appeared at the right of the yellow dragon, behind the new vanguard._

Ene: You're making this rather convenient for me. Draw.

Ene's smile widened on seeing the card she drew, and Kai felt a chill run down his spine for some reason.

Ene: Ride! Splash Assault! Tri-Stinger Dracokid moves to the left.

Kai: (She's definitely going to call more units. Tri-Stinger requires two attacks before hand for it to get an additional three thousand power for that battle. I'm defenseless for this turn, but I have the resources to turn it around on my next turn.)

Ene: You're probably thinking if you can hold out until your next turn. That's not the question to be asked.

Kai: What?

Ene: The question should be, would you be able to survive my next turn. Because I can do at least three damages on this turn! Call! Shortstop Brave Shooter, Storm Rider Eugene, Battle Siren Dorothea Tear Knight, Cyprus!

_As the blue dracokid was replaced by a marine riding a contraption made to skim over the seas. The blue dracokid reformed next to the marine. Behind the dracokid came out a purple-haired, orange aquaroid manning a crossbow while behind the marine was a cyan mermaid with a silver trident and marine garbs. To the right of the marine stood a white-clad officer with a hoverboard, wielding a iron fist and behind him was another one, but using a surfboard and chakrams respectively._

Kai: (She'd just depleted her hand like that? Could it be a bad hand?)

Ene: It's not a bad hand, it's actually a good one for a deck constructed like this. Eugene attacks first! His skill allows him to get an additional two thousand power as it is the first battle.

Kai: No guard. (Not like I have another choice…)

_The Marine with the Iron fist charged forward with his hoverboard, slamming said fist into the face of the yellow thunder dragon._

_**(Storm Rider Eugene) 8000 vs 7000 (Eradicator, Demolition Dragon)**_

**Kai's Damage Check: Dragonic Deathscythe (No Trigger)**

Ene: Since it's my first attack, I can switch the positions between him and a card on the same column as him. Shortstop Brave Shooter moves up and attacks your vanguard. His skill gives him an additional three thousand power as I only have two rearguards at rest.

Kai: No guard… (I'll need a draw trigger to stop an attack.)

_As Eugene retreated, he created a small wave that carried the surfboard of Shortstop Brave Shooter into attacking range. The Chakram wielding Marine proceeded to throw both Chakrams at the Stunned Yellow Dragon, further injuring the dragon._

_**(Shortstop Brave Shooter) 10000 vs 7000 (Eradicator, Demolition Dragon)**_

**Kai's Damage Check: Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw trigger)**

Kai: Draw Trigger activated, power to Demolition Dragon and I draw.

The card Kai drew there made his mouth twitch downwards a moment, Miwa was the only who caught it.

Kai: (This is bad… I drew a grade one… but the only attack I would be able to stop now is Tri-Stinger Dracokid, assuming she does not pull a trigger on me.)

Ene: Dorothea boost Splash Assault, who attacks your vanguard. Dorothea's skill gives Assault an additional four thousand power as it is the third battle while Splash Assault gets an additional three thousand power as it is also the third battle.

Kai: No guard.

**Ene's Drive Check: Battleship Intelligence (Critical Trigger)**

Ene: Well… Lucky Critical Trigger for me! I'll give the additional Critical to my vanguard while giving the additional five thousand power to Tri-Stinger Dracokid!

_Splash Assault gave a signal Dorothea before charging forward while Shortstop Brave Shooter retreated. Acknowledging the command, the battle siren threw the spear ahead of the advancing marine before channeling magic to said marine. Splash Assault's machine sped up, allowing the marine to catch up with the silven trident and directing it to impale itself onto Eradicator, Demolition Dragon._

_**(Splash Assault) 19000 vs 12000 (Eradicator, Demolition Dragon)**_

**Kai's Damage check: Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (No trigger), Dragonic Deathscythe (No trigger)**

Ene: Finally Tri-Stinger attacks Demolition Dragon with Cyprus' support, Tri-Stinger gets an additional three thousand power since it's more than the third attack already.

Kai: (I can't guard…) No Guard.

_As Splash Assault retreated, he signaled to the blue dracokid and orange aquaroid to continue attacking. Registering the command, both warriors advanced forward._

_**(Tri-Stinger Dracokid) 20000 vs 12000 (Eradicator, Demolition Dragon)**_

**Kai's Damage Check: Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw Trigger)**

Seeing another Draw trigger placed in the damage zone, Kai silently drew his next card.

Ene: Whew, five damage on the first turn, how are you going to turn this around?

**Turn 1 & 2**

**Kai Toshiki (Hand: 7, Soul: 0, Damage: 5/5 Unflipped)**

**Front Row: Empty | Eradicator, Demolition Dragon | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Empty | Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon**

**Vs**

**Ene (Hand: 2, Soul: 0, Damage: 0/0 Unflipped)**

**Front Row: Tri-Stinger Dracokid | Splash Assault| Shortstop Brave Shooter**

**Back Row: Tear Knight, Cyprus | Battle Siren, Dorothea | Storm Rider, Eugene**

* * *

I'm stopping it here because I want to ask you something; what would Kai do in this circumstances? It's probably one No one expects to appear in, so how would you deal with this as well.

Kai's current hand:

1X Red River Dragoon,

1X Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen,

1X Dragonic Deathscythe,

1X Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon,

1X Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan,

1X Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon,

1X Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant.


End file.
